


Gender Swap

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Conversion. John's not a bug anymore, but something's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Swap

Carson's gene therapy worked against the Iratus bug virus, and John was no longer a blue-skinned wonder. However, there had been a slight miscalculation, one teeny tiny problem with the DNA sequence that meant that instead of an XY chromosomes, John was now XX.

Carson decided his best bet was to tell John right when he came out of the medically induced coma, when there was less of a chance of John breaking his nose. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Physically you're a girl now." He patted John's arm, but quickly withdrew his hand, in case John got violent.

"A girl?" John shook his head dazedly. "Doc, I've been on the good drugs. Say that again?"

"You're female, lad. Double-X chromosome." Carson shook his head sadly. "There's no mistake."

"No fucking way," John muttered, running his hands over his smallish sized breasts. He blinked. Did it again. Stopped at the nipples and pinched them, just to be sure. His head dropped back against the pillow and he stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, fucking hell."

"Fortunately, everything seems in working order."

"What about my—" John gestured at his lap.

"You really don't want to hear about it. Suffice to say, that while you're body was sloughing off the Iratus bug skin, it sloughed other things off as well." Carson folded his arms over his chest. "It was really quite fascinating. We kept samples of almost everything, in case we needed it for later study."

"Please don't tell me your keeping my dick in a jar somewhere, doc. That would be creepy."

"Oh, no. No jars. Dr. Brio had it frozen and placed it with the other tissue samples, like the wraith arm."

John closed his eyes tightly. "I did not need to hear that."

"The good news is, you'll be out of here in a few days, now that the worst of the transformation's complete. We just need a few days of observation to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Don't you mean nothing else goes wrong?"

"Yes, well, I guess I best get to my rounds." He picked up the clipboard and smiled, like he had other patients to visit. "Ronon, Rodney and Teyla have been asking about you. Do you think you are up for visitors?"

John's laugh was high-pitched and shaky. "Not in a million years."


End file.
